roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Son
'Info | The Son' Not much is known about The Son, but basic knowledge tells us he was the only son in the family of five (5), who was also the only one (1) who survived and escaped the murder of his family in Specky Woods. The Son later becomes the well-known monster of Camping, who is seemingly the main antagonist of Camping 1, but turns out to be a deuteragonist in Camping 2, showing up during the Good Ending, killing Zach Nolan to protect the park and avenge his family. [[Camping|'Camping']]' Day 1' The Son does not make an appearance on the first day. Night 1 The Son makes his first appearance in Specky Woods, when he abruptly descends on top of a campfire created by the Camping Group during their trip. This action frightens the group and causes them to flee from The Son. He murders group members that are too slow or do not run. Afterwards, The Son swiftly appears at the entrance of the Cave, then disappears. A stabbing sound, followed by a deer’s yelp, may be heard. Day 2 The next day, the group will discover that the yelp they heard last night was from a now deceased deer. It is assumed that The Son stabbed the deer for unknown reasons. Night 2 When nighttime falls, the group resorts to staying in the cave for the night since their tent collapsed the previous night. After some time, the group will realize that they forgot their picnic basket back at the campsite. They will decide on if they should send a small group to collect the basket or an individual person. Either way, the group member who ultimately collects the basket will play an important role at the end of the game. The Son appears again when he pops his head out of a well while a group/an individual rushes to find the picnic basket. When the picnic basket is returned, a group member will find out that their sandwich had been poisoned and will collapse to their death (unless a Medkit is used to save the poisoned member). Day 3 On the last day of the game, the group decides that it would be best to call help. The Son’s leg is amputated and stuck in a bear trap; A blood trail that starts from the leg continues into a tent, finally leading to the words, “I’m still alive,” that is written in blood on the tent wall. Night 3 On the final night, the group will quickly notice that a black fog is filling the campsite. They will retreat to the top of a pillar, where they encounter The Son on the other pillar. He creates a bridge from his pillar to the group’s pillar and steadily moves towards the group, when suddenly, the sun rises. The sunlight causes The Son to collapse onto the bridge, unable to move. The group will then confront The Son about his actions. He justifies that the group does not understand the reasons for his actions and explains to them that he became insane after the murder of his family. He wanted to prevent new murders from occurring in Specky Woods. He also states that he did not poison anyone during the group’s trip. Immediately after, it is revealed that the person/person's the son killed on night 1 were out to get the others and that the group member who collected the picnic basket on the second night (or a random member, if that person is not in the game) was the person who poisoned a sandwich. The game will end with that member pulling out a knife and murdering the remaining group members with it. Alternatively, if there is only one group member left who makes it to the pillar, The Son will assume that the remaining group member was the person who murdered everyone else and quickly kill them without ease. Camping 2 The Son appears at the end of the game if Daniel is not shot; He saves the Camping Group and Daniel from Zach Nolan by decapitating his head from his body. Hotel The Son before turning into a monster, appears with his family when they question why the Hotel Group was rushing back into the same room. He again appears in the good ending if the player chooses to go down he building where the police and the father have a discussion about the incident and about their camping trip. Mansion The Son makes an appearance as a background character at the beginning of the game. Him and his family are seen in their house, refusing to accept Jack Logan’s invitation to his mansion because of guilt about an incident. Category:Characters Category:Camping 1